


After Service

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Closeted Character, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Ficlet, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: In which Emma is being a tad too bratty and sentimental and Becky’s patience is tested.Written after a prompt received on Tumblr, "I love you. Woah, that sounded cliché."
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Emma Perkins
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	After Service

Eyes shiny with pride, tousled hair and pink cheeks, Emma sat in Becky’s armchair butt naked and edged dangerously close to overstaying her welcome at the Barnes.

"Thirty minutes left," Becky assessed as she glanced at the clock. _She_ was dressed again already, of course, modest and every bit the good daughter her parents would want to see home. "How about getting ready, Emma?"

Her parents were at church − what else on Wednesday nights? Three services a week to thrive, they gave their daughter all the time in the world to commit sins the congregation would ostracize her for if they knew what they did in the home ever vacated for Emma and Becky’s increasingly frequent study sessions. There was much Emma needed to be taught, the rash little sophomore that she was. Starting with guest manners.

"Dude, how long do you think it takes to put on a shirt and a pair of jeans?" She glanced at Becky, eyed her up and down, licked her lip. Becky loved and hated the way Emma could make her forget the passing of time. Not just here behind closed doors but in the months they had been seeing each other, it was so easy to lose herself in their banter, their trysts. Too easy. "That looks nice."

Becky tugged nervously at the edge of her blouse.

"Thanks. You know I don’t like it when you take too much risk. They’ll be back soon, please put on some clothes."

Emma snorted in derision, but took the pile of garments Becky dropped on her lap. With an exaggerated slowness, whether to torture or to make a teasing enticing show of it, she began to regain some appearance, boxers and bra and tank top, though she stopped there as she found a pack of cigarettes in her jeans and pulled it out to put one at her lips.

" _What the…_ " Becky snatched it just as Emma started to look for a lighter and shoved it back into the pack − it would not do to throw it away in her own bin and risk her parents seeing anything like that. "None of that here! They’ll never allow you again if they catch even a whiff of smoke. Honestly…"

Emma let herself be chided with a smirk, as if the scolding had been the purpose all along, and leaned back into the chair comfortably. She pulled up a leg, grinned. There was something ever bold to her that Becky could not help but adore, even when it was the bane of her existence. A little petty, a little rough, but underneath laid a good heart Becky could see as clear as day.

"What are you talking about, how dare they not love me? _Good evening Mr Barnes, Mrs Barnes. What a lovely home you have. What a sexy daughter._ I’m such a good friend to have over."

Becky told herself she should not be giggling at this, and yet Emma got the best of her once more and they laughed together. She sat on her bed which she had remade perfectly after shooing Emma out of the way. Twenty-seven minutes till the end of the church service, and then the short drive home. The laughter receded but the smiles remained and they stared at each other. She bit her lip.

"It’ll take some effort for them to stop seeing you as a bad girl," she sighed. "They don’t think much of you now, but we need to give it some time and…"

"And by the time they tolerate me, we’ll tell them we’ve been fucking and we’ll have to do all the work again? I’ll be seeing you in hell before they allow me in your room again, sweet Rebecca." She huffed out briefly in frustration and put her jeans back on. "Then there’s the Jewish thing, and the atheist thing, and frankly I think cigarettes are the least of our problems here."

"Half Jewish," Becky said, more to tease than because she thought it made any difference, to her or to her parents. "Maybe they’ll preach you the gospel and you’ll nod along like a good girl."

"That a thing for you?" Emma retorted, winking. Still, she put her socks on, began lacing up her boots. "I wasn’t really gonna smoke the cigarette or stay here naked forever, you know."

"I know." She smiled softly. "Thanks for being so patient."

Becky was not telling her parents any of this, whatever it was. Months ago, she had drowned her sorrows of missing Tom in Emma’s arms and she had not left them. He would come home from deployment in a few months and she was no longer so much looking forward to it, but rather dreading it, for she knew she would have to make a choice then she did not want to make. She knew someone would get hurt. Either way, she would, but in the meantime she was enjoying to the fullest this little nothing of a relationship Emma and her had created from scratch. They got along surprisingly fine when they decided to − when Emma decided to. In her presence, Becky felt bolder too, wittier, and that had to count for something. It had to mean everything.

"It’s okay," Emma replied. "It’s fine, you make it up."

"Well, I try. I don’t want to hurt your feelings, Emma." She nudged their feet together. "If you have any in that cold dead heart, that is."

"I do," Emma said at once. "You know I fucking do."

"You do, huh?" Becky replied, trying to stop her heart from beating too hard, too fast.

Emma gave a short nod, not quite believing herself.

"I think I love you," she blurted out.

Her face turned red and burning and she groaned in pain, trying to mumble something to go back on her words, but Becky had heard them plainly.

"Woah that sounds so cliché. Just after sex… I’m sorry, I’m a sap, it’s dumb. Just ignore it."

Her face planted itself into her knee and she grunted almost animally. Slow and hesitant, Becky stood and touched her fingers to Emma’s shoulders to make her look up. At any time, the couple of years between them made no difference at all but Emma was looking so very young and uncertain in this moment Becky’s heart swelled up with compassion. And with something else. She straddled Emma’s lap to give her a long unhurried kiss. Emma was looking all the more befuddled when they parted. Becky touched her cheek, as soft as it was flushed crimson.

"I love you too," she said. "And we have twenty-three minutes left."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, tell me if you liked this! Do you want me to write more Barkins?


End file.
